I Love you - HiJack
by Jack-Frost-Fangirl
Summary: ***SMUT WARNING*** This one doesnt even had a sort-of storyline. This is just pure gay smut... so be warned *Evil laughter in the distance*


*SMUT WARNING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.*

* * *

Skin against skin

Lips against lips

Breath mingling together as bodies moved together.

"Hiccup… I need you…" Jack's breathless voice whispered into the boy's ear that was red with a fine blush that brushed over his cheeks and nose.

Hiccup's mossy eyes glanced up into Jack's icy ones, nothing but pure lust and love clouding both eyes.

"I… I need you…" Hiccup's voice breathed out. Jack noticed how deep and even his voice sounded when he was filled with lust.

Pale fingers hooked under the green tights, pulling them over bony hips, and down skinny thighs before they finally stopped at the boy's ankles.

Hiccup kicked them off, blush going darker at the thought of being almost naked in front of Jack, his boyfriend of 8 months.

Jack's lips found Hiccup's neck, sliding along the line on the side of his neck.

Hiccup's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed deeply, trying to keep his breathing normal.

This had gotten heated before, down to the point where they were almost undressing each other, but Hiccup had never been almost naked, and Jack only left in his pants.

Hiccup, sick of being the only one who was just being in his underwear, hooked his finger under Jack's brown pants, sliding them down slightly.

Moving them only a little, caused them to fall to his calves, in which Jack just kicked off easily after straightening himself.

Leaning back over the boy, he let his lower half grind against the boy's white briefs, and Hiccup gasped looking down, eyes wide.

"G-Going commando, huh?" Hiccup asked sarcastically, something sounding odd from the facial expression that was on his face.

Jack had simply chuckled, his breathing slightly faltering from the sensation of the material brushing against his erect penis.

Finally sick of the material, Hiccup moved his fingers down to the elastic band that kept it up, pulling it down his legs, careful not to knee Jack in the process.

Both finally being naked, Jack grinded against Hiccup, earning a small moan from both boys.

"G-ods Jack… That's so…" Hiccup was cut off by another moan slipping past his lips, eyes shutting tightly at the warmth at the pit of his stomach. "H-hurry up…"

Hiccup was practically groaning at how slow Jack was being.

Though he was dreading at how much pain he was going to be in, he knew that soon it would be the complete bliss that Jack was sure to give him.

Jack, letting out a small chuckle, let his lips kiss down his chest, down his pelvis (Which caused the boy to freeze momentarily) and finally pausing below Hiccup's erection.

Fingers curling under Hiccup's thighs, Jack pulled him up slightly before his fingers pulled apart Hiccup's cheeks.

Though Jack had never done something such as this, he has (More times than he would admit) 'accidentally' seen men engage in such activities.

Bringing his tongue to Hiccup's tight ring, Hiccup couldn't help but squirm slightly at what Jack was doing.

He had never read anything about this!

Wouldn't it taste horrible? That's his asshole!

Jack didn't seemed to mind, happily moistening the rim and slightly stretching it with his tongue.

A long arm stretch over to just below Hiccup's face, two fingers pointing towards the boy.

Hiccup, actually knowing this part, took Jack's fingers into his mouth, making sure they were wet enough for him to be satisfied before Jack took them back.

Replacing his tongue with his long finger, Jack went slowly, wanting to please Hiccup with as less pain as possible.

He watched Hiccup as his first finger moved in and out, smiling slightly at how cute Hiccup looked.

Head leaning on his pillow, eyes closed lightly and lips parted as his eyes moved under his eyelids.

He then entered his second finger.

Hiccup's face screwed up in a mix of pain and concentration, almost halting Jack's movements completely.

"I-I'm fine…" Hiccup's breathed out after a few moments of painfully slow movements. Hiccup's green eyes flashed to Jack's in a way of reassurance.

The boy paused for a minute before moving slightly faster, making the boy's eyes close again, his bottom lip dragged under crooked front teeth.

After a few more minutes, Jack entered a third finger.

Though this one wasn't wet, the wetness from the other's let it slide easily, stretching Hiccup even more.

A few more minutes and Hiccup was asking for him.

"Jack… Pl-please…" Hiccup breathed, squirming as he wanted more.

Jack let out a chuckle as he let his fingers slide out, standing from his previous crouching position.

Before Jack made another move, Hiccup sat up, kissing Jack's stomach and going further down until he was on his knees, looking up at Jack with shining eyes.

"I… I need to…" Hiccup didn't finish, eyes trailing away almost embarrassed before lips circled around Jack's aching member.

Jack couldn't stop the moan passing his lips, or his eyes squeezing shut.

Pleasure wracked through his body in waves, the heat around his cock was more than welcoming.

Hiccup was less focused on pleasure and more on making sure it was lubricated enough, but still made sure Jack was in a pleasured state.

Finally satisfied, Hiccup pulled away, and lied back on the bed, sliding on leg up and over Jack's shoulder, a smirk on his face.

Jack stared at Hiccup for a moment before looking down and positioning himself at Hiccup's entrance.

Eyes locked as Jack bit his bottom lip as he started to move closer to the boy.

The head was in, only the head and Hiccup was already burning with pain, eyes shut tight as his whole body tightened in response.

Jack had immediately stopped all movements, feeling bad for doing this to him.

After a few minutes of Hiccup's fast breathing slowing down, Hiccup's eyes opened and nodded towards Jack who only moved a little at a time, waiting patiently for Hiccup to adjust.

At the last couple of inches, Jack simply thrust the whole way in, making Hiccup yelp and tense at the pain.

Jack's elbows were now at Hiccup's head, they had moved there when Jack was half way in.

"So-rry… I f-figured you'd want i-it over and done w-with…" Jack's apology was mixed between breathing and small moans.

He didn't want this… He didn't want to be in pleasure while Hiccup was writhing in pain.

Jack waited, forcing his body to stop all movements as the boy slowly adjusted.

Hiccup finally nodded, eyes flashing up to Jack's.

His eyes were still clouded by love and lust, the lust slightly overpowering the love.

Jack moved slowly, letting Hiccup get comfortable with moving.

After a few minutes, Hiccup groaned, commanding the albino to either hurry up, or he was going to pay for it later.

Jack smirked, rolling his eyes as he started to go faster, moans from both parties escaping their lips.

Hiccup needed to feel what he read about.

Almost as if it were an experiment, Hiccup needed to know if hitting the prostate was as good as it was written.

"Jack, harder… Please…" Hiccup breathed, to which Jack nodded, a cold sweat on his body as he started to go deeper.

After a few more thrusts, he finally hit it.

A loud moan fell out of Hiccup's lips, a flash passed his eyes before they shut from pure pleasure.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the sight, aiming to hit the same spot.

After a few more tries he hit it, making Hiccup's hips buck up to meet his.

Without paying much attention, Hiccup's hands wrapped around Jack's slightly cool (And slightly wet) body, hips starting to meet his.

Hiccup wasn't completely dry himself, his forehead so sweaty that some of his hair was now sticking against it.

Moans continued to fill the room as they both met each other's thrusts, eyes shut as the concentrated on the feeling.

Hiccup's eyes opened to look at his partner.

Seconds later, sensing the boy was being watched, opened his eyes to instantly meet the green ones he adored so much.

Jack, feeling close, reached a hand down to rub along Hiccup's length.

Though Hiccup's eyes squinted slightly from pleasure, he forced his eyes open to look at Jack.

Jack had a soft smile on his face, which made Hiccup let out a small (Slightly crooked) smile.

"I-I'm close…" Jack warned, as he started to mindlessly go faster.

Hiccup nodded, leaning up and latching his lips onto Jack's, instantly letting his tongue slide into Jack's mouth.

Moaning quite loudly, Jack came with a yell of Hiccup's name.

This, and the fact that Jack was still stroking him, pushed Hiccup over the edge.

Green eyes widened as his seed came out in spurts between the two sweaty bodies, both boys feeling in too much ecstasy to care.

Jack pulled out of Hiccup panting, Hiccup still lying in bliss.

He lied next to Hiccup on the bed, pulling him closer to the pillows that Jack was lying against.

Hiccup was resting on his chest, breathing still erratic as his eyes closed in peace.

"I love you…" Hiccup whispered when his breathing had calmed enough.

Jack couldn't help the small smile on his lips as he kissed the boy's auburn hair.

"I love you too…" Jack whispered affectionately, eyes slipping shut as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
